Gallery:Buford Van Stomm/Season 3
Buford Van Stomm is a bully in the town of Danville that joins Phineas and Ferb on their adventures. Read the full page... "Canderemy" The robot dog.jpg Tail wag solenoids, check.jpg I can't believe how fast we rebuilt this.jpg Danville Street Fair.jpg How is everybody doing that.jpg "Last Train to Bustville" Looks like a dead heat so far.jpg Buford Holds Marlin.png What's next on the list, Ferb?.jpg Hot air balloons.jpg "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" Phineas Birthday Clip o Rama promo shot.jpg Actress and sally in backyard.jpg Buford and Baljeet crying.JPG Buford rowing a boat.jpg "The Belly of the Beast" Buford is a Shark.jpg That's not what I meant.jpg It never is, honey.jpg Who wants blood pudding.jpg All but Candace leave for blood pudding.jpg "Moon Farm" We must get to our stations.JPG Moon Farm Image3.jpg "Ask a Foolish Question" Buford hits super-computer.jpg The gang dancing.jpg Supercomputer dance.JPG Phineas and His Friends with Super Computer.jpg Danville hill.png "Misperceived Monotreme" Misperceived Monotreme Image2.jpg Kids run past collums.JPG Gang at funhouse mirrors.JPG Funky mirror poses.JPG Buford and Baljeet in door hall.JPG I know that i'm-a.JPG Everyone in the funhouse.jpg "Candace Disconnected" Candace disconnected pic7.png Candace Disconnected Image7.jpg Go to isabella.JPG Candace disconnected pic3.png Candace Disconnected Image8.jpg "Magic Carpet Ride" Magic Carpet Ride Image9.jpg Aerial Area Rug.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image11.jpg Magic carpet ride pic6.png Magic Carpet Ride Image13.jpg Magic carpet ride pic3.png Over the clouds.JPG Magic Carpet Ride Image31.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image14.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image16.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image18.jpg "Meatloaf Surprise" Meatloaf Surprise Image5.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image6.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image7.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image8.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image9.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image19.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image36.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image37.jpg MCR (3).jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image54.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image55.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image10.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image11.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image12.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image13.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image17.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image19.jpg PnF Interrupted.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image23.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image32.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image41.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image46.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image48.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image50.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image51.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image52.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image68.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image69.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image72.jpg Buford shows blueprint.jpg We can build anything at all!.JPG Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image73.jpg Candace and Bufor dancing to the blueprint song.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image81.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image86.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image92.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image93.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image94.jpg With these bluprints.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image96.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image98.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image99.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image105.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image108.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image109.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image112.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image113.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image123.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image125.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image126.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image133.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image137.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image139.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image141.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image154.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image155.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image160.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image161.jpg "A Real Boy" I don't know....jpg Buford being sneaky.jpg "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" Birthday machine.jpg Kids in the backyard.jpg Mindy Mimic in the microphone.jpg "Tour de Ferb" Tdf1.png Tdf2.png Tdf3.png Tdf12.png Isabella was kind enough.jpg Tdf19.png Tdf28.png Tdf29.png Tdf44.png Tdf59.png Tdf61.png Tdf66.png Tour De Ferb song HD.JPG Isabella Looking at Baljeet.jpg Tdf68.png Tdf69.png Tdf75.png Tdf90.png Buford and Baljeet.jpg Tdf96.png "Skiddley Whiffers" Sw32.png Sw34.png Skiddleyphoto7.jpg Sw77.png Sw78.png Sw81.png "My Fair Goalie" THIS is a football.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-19h49m15s95.png SOMEBODY misunderstanded the whole soccer and football is diffrent sports..JPG Hey, this is soccer, not football!.JPG "Bullseye!" Bullseye16.png Bullseye17.png "That's the Spirit" Spirit2.png Spirit3.png I've never seen this place before.JPG Spirit4.png Spirit6.png Spirit9.png Spirit10.png Spirit18.png Group scared.JPG Spirit23.png Spirit36.png Candace trying to open door.PNG Spirit38.png OLO-COOL 314.png That's the Spirit!1.jpg Spirit39.png Facing the not-living jack-o'-lantern.jpg That's the Spirit!2.jpg Gang screaming at seeing the skeleton bodies.jpg Dead endd.PNG That's the Spirit - Kids Scared.jpg That's the Spirit 2.png Spirit56.png Spirit59.png Slide20.jpg That's The Spirit 2.jpg Spirit64.png "The Curse of Candace" TheGang.jpg Curse9.png OLO-COOL 114.jpg "Escape from Phineas Tower" Escape from phineas tower 3..png Buford, izabella i baljeet escape from phineas tower.jpg Children in escape from phineas tower.jpg Buford isabella baljeet.jpg 6.png "Lotsa Latkes" Lotsalakes4.jpg Worried Isabella.jpg You didn't put that chip in your mouth, did you.JPG Frenemies.jpg Bufordelegente.jpg Amienemigos2.jpg "Ferb Latin" Ferblatin snake.JPG Ferb latin song 04.jpg Ferb Latin - Walking on the street.png Ferb latin song 05.jpg Ferb latin song 08.jpg FerbLatinSong.jpg We're sure to be adding a few.jpg Ferb latin song 15.jpg "Monster from the Id" Screen Shot 2012-02-04 at 7.25.48 PM.png Running away from the id.jpg Why Lavender.jpg Trying to survive the Id Monster.jpg "Gi-Ants" Gi-Ants.jpg Giant size ant farm - slider.jpg Ant society.jpg Gi-Ants1.jpg Gi-Ants2.jpg Ant jig.JPG Uio.png Uoi.png Y76.png Y79.png You're probably the most progressive Ant Queen ever.jpg "The Remains of the Platypus" 1228.PNG Hjko.jpg Cheese pun joke.JPG Juk,ol.jpg Buford 'and scene'.jpg "Mom's in the House" 319a - Perrytronic, Some Assembly Required.jpg 319a - Oiling the Feet.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Testing.jpg 319a - Liftoff.jpg 319a - Shiny Bill.jpg 319a - To The Skies.jpg Perry Tronic.JPG 319a - Perrytronic Go!.jpg 319a - Hovering Over Dansville.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Head-on.jpg Perrytronic in space.JPG Perrytronic head-on.png 319a - Be the Platypus.jpg 319a - A Successful Landing.jpg Perry Tronic IN Backyard.JPG 319a - Lemonade Break.jpg Watching the kids through the window.JPG 319a - Time is Ticking.jpg 319a - Just Look Outside.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Hit.jpg 319a - And It's Gone.jpg "Let's Bounce" Trampolines take to the skies.jpg Zero G bouncing.jpg Buford bounce.png Buford Close Up - Let's Bounce.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h34m52s232.png "Bully Bromance Breakup" Stor.jpeg Labcoatcleanexit.jpeg Hole in my Heart.jpg Buford intimidating the waiter.png Hole in my Heart.jpg "Quietest Day Ever" Quietest Day Ever 2.JPG Quietest Day Ever 3.JPG Quietest Day Ever 7.JPG Quietest Day Ever 8.JPG Quietest Day Ever 12.JPG Quietest Day Ever 13.JPG Quietest Day Ever 14.JPG Candace with Ninja Buford.jpg Kids turn on ninja outfits.jpg Candace realizes the kids have disappeared.jpg The kids cannot be seen when Candace turns around.jpg Ninja kids in the hallway.jpg Ninja kids in the hallway 2.jpg The ninja kids appear with Candace.jpg Ninja Candace and the kids.jpg I knew she'd come back for the slimming.jpg Ninja kids return to the backyard.jpg Candace's ninja outfit behind the tree.jpg They fold down to almost nothing.jpg The outfits put themselves away.jpg Gang presses on button on suits causing them to move.jpg The ninja outfits flip out of sight.jpg Candace telling Linda bust them.jpg The kids agree to have pie.jpg "Buford Confidential" Buford and Brigette.jpg Brigitte02.JPG Brigitte03.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-11-13-17h44m15s231.png Get me off speaker phone.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-11-14-18h18m55s231.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-14-18h19m14s180.png Buford vs. Brigitte.png Buford vs. Brigitte6.png Buford vs. Brigitte8.png Buford vs. Brigitte9.png Buford vs. Brigitte12.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-14-18h44m13s100.png Buford vs. Brigitte13.png "Cranius Maximus" CM Stop Baljeet.png CM Big Brain.png Buford ready to give Baljeet a super wedgie.jpg Close up of Buford's arm.jpg Wedgie Machine and Atmospheric Device are gone.jpg Phineas and Buford run past Candace.jpg "Minor Monogram" 319b - Hanging Around.jpg 319b - Cutting Down the Tree.jpg 319b - Leaves are Growing.jpg 319b - Marveling at S'Fall.jpg 319b - Leaf Pile.jpg 319b - Finding the Apex.jpg 319b - Buford Made Gourd Helmets.jpg 319b - Gourd Helmets.jpg About to jump into S'Fall.JPG Jumping into S'Fall - part 1.JPG 319b - Geronimo.jpg Jumping into S'Fall - part 2.JPG 319b - Into the Net of Leaves.jpg Landing in a bucket of leaves.JPG Buford falling - S'Fall.JPG Riding the leaf track.JPG 319b - The Bully and the Nerd.jpg Buford and Baljeet in leaves.JPG Buford helps Baljeet up - S'Fall.JPG 319b - Sliding Down Leaves.jpg End of the leaf track.JPG 319b - Rowing Along.jpg Riding a leaf boat.JPG Oh, we can have it all when.jpg 319b - A Waterfall of Leaves.jpg Falling down the leaf-fall.JPG 319b - Slide on Down.jpg Bottom of the leaf-fall.JPG 319b - Candy Apples.jpg 319b - Always Prepared.jpg 319b - Looks Like Fun.jpg 319b - Thrown for a Loop.jpg 319b - Aha!.jpg 319b - What a Mess.jpg 319b - S'Fall is Over.jpg "What A Croc!" Stopping for Hot Dogs.jpg "Sleepwalk Surprise" 326a - A Good Hit.jpg 326a - Close to the Ground.jpg 326a - Game is Done.jpg 326a - Gear Up.jpg 326a - Ginger Hits It.jpg 326a - Gonna be Close.jpg 326a - Jeremy Joins In.jpg 326a - Roasting Marshmallows.jpg 326a - Set the Net.jpg 326a - Spiked Hard.jpg 326a - The Bully Bounce.jpg 326a - Voices in Her Head.jpg "Sci-Fi Pie Fly" 326b - Contact.jpg 326b - Buford Finds a Key.jpg 326b - Floating Key.jpg 326b - In an Open Field.jpg 326b - Lift-Off.jpg 326b - Returing a Lost Item.jpg 326b - Toying with Antiques.jpg 326b - View From Above.jpg 326b - Working on a UFO.jpg Sci FR Pi 1.png "Sipping with the Enemy" Sipping with the Enemy title card.jpg 329a - An Extra Ear.jpg 329a - The Hype Man.jpg 329a - Body Double.jpg 329a - Building a Stage.jpg 329a - Buford Takes Candace's Phone.jpg 329a - Throwing the Hammer Down.jpg 329a - Voila.jpg 329a - My First Trick.jpg 329a - Candace Flipped Out.jpg "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" "Doofapus" Doofapus title card.jpg Perry Arrives Home.jpg "Norm Unleashed" Nanobot Vehicles.jpg "Where's Perry?" Phineas's Fanfare.png Dp7.png 332 - Havoc in the Savannah.jpg Getting out of the vehicle.jpg Buford faking a sunrise.jpg Nine happy campers on the savannah.jpg Buford eating grub.png Buford clinging to a waterbuck.jpg Feast with the wildebeest.jpg Isabella with the wind in her hair.jpg "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" The Gang Walk.png WPp2 Falling.jpg WPp2 Leaving the Gorge.jpg "Ferb TV" Cambiando canale.jpg Chef Buford.png Buford lost.jpg "When Worlds Collide" Buford and Tristan.jpg Buford in a Crisis.jpg Pobrane (31).jpg Phineas, Ferb and their friends set up their equipment for their overnight sleepover.png "What'd I Miss?" Be a squirrel It's your destiny.jpg Hwp.PNG Tgitt.PNG Boc.PNG Bufordcontinuesthestoryaslindajoinsthem.JPG Buford squirrel push-up.JPG "Road to Danville" Road to Danville title card.jpg Tumblr mc6jc5vSU11r8ndmgo1 500.png Images (80).jpg "Blackout!" Everyone in the Backyard on a blackout.jpg Pobrane (21).jpg Candace on the phone in the dark 2.jpg It sounds as if sandpaper and a washboard had a baby.jpg Candace again frustrated at the failure to bust phineas and ferb.jpg To return to the page for Buford Van Stomm, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Buford Van Stomm